popgoes_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
POPGOES Encore
POPGOES Encore was a scrapped sequel to POPGOES 2015 conceptualised in late 2015. It never reached a coding phase and it only had one fully "finished" model, made by Gunkystuff, and a bunch of Concept Art made by Pan Darcy and Pokefan993. Story The game was supposed to take place one or two years after the POPGOES: Silent Night. A group of people interested in the mysterious events that happened in The Popgoes Pizzeria and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza creates an internet forum, where they theorise about these events, often coming to the false conclusions, just to keep the story going. They decide to create a movie in a warehouse, they changed into a Production Studio, based on their fake stories. They create their own versions of the Popgoes' and Freddy's animatronics, X Animatronics. They weren't accurate, they were malformed, designed to scare the audience. Later, Popgoes Encore and Freddy Encore were possessed by Fritz Glade and Mike Schmidt Jr.. They killed every worker, and stuffed them in the animatronic, they were working on, except the player. Now, he has to survive the single night, and run from the Production Studio, when everything is over. To survive, he needs to create barricades that will stop the animatronics until they use all the power from the solar powered generator. Ending If the player will survive all the six hours, the souls of Fritz and Mike will escape their suits and haunt Golden Freddy X. If Fritz enters it first, he will change into a blue version. If Mike enters it first, he will change into a red version. Once both enter him, he will change his colour to purple, becoming Shadow Freddy X. After that happens, the player will set the Production Studio on fire, and run away past all his barricades, leaving it. Gameplay POPGOES Encore was supposed to be a Tower Defense game. In had only one night separated into 6 hours, with a similar length to a single night in a FNaF game. Between each hour, when the animatronics are charging, the player can rebuild the barricades and upgrade the defences. The barricades and cameras have a "health" bar. Animatronics will try to destroy both of these, destroying a camera will trigger a special jumpscare on it. The player has power gauges that give him an information about animatronics if they are charging or roaming the facility, and how much power do they have. Besides placing the defences and barricades, the player can also defend himself when the animatronics are roaming around, by throwing one of the supplies, or using one of your defences to distract the animatronics. Certain animatronics have different weaknesses, like being blinded by the flashlight. Between the hours, the player can unlock different items to use against the animatronics. If the player loses, he will be stuffed into the last suit - Golden Freddy X, which is hidden in the middle of the office. Characters :Main article: X Animatronics The game would introduce eleven different X Animatronics, though only ten of them were the enemies. There were 5 Popgoes' Animatronics and 6 Freddy's Animatronics. The Popgoes' set included Popgoes Encore, Blake X, Stone X, Saraffron X and Blackrabbit X. The Freddy's set included Freddy Encore, Bonnie X, Chica X, Foxy X, Puppet X and Golden Freddy X. Each set of the animatronics consisted of 1 Heavy Animatronic, 3 Light Animatronics and 1 Special Animatronic. * Popgoes Encore and Freddy Encore were Heavy animatronics. They were stronger than other animatronics, they could deal a high damage to the security doors, and destroy some traps. * Blake X, Stone X, Saraffron X, Bonnie X, Chica X and Foxy X were Light animatronics. * Blackrabbit X and Puppet X were Special animatronics. They were able to affect the player in other ways than just damaging the barricades. They could cause hallucinations, power drainage, and in some cases also slow down and reverse the time. Golden Freddy X wasn't an enemy, but it was an empty suit that we would be stuffed into if we've lost to the animatronics. Springtrap X and a set of Candy's animatronics were planned to be added to the game but were scrapped before the game was cancelled. Trivia * Blue and Red versions of Golden Freddy were references to /r/2124 mascots, "Rendox" (red version) and "Cyanide" (blue version). Gallery EncoreGJlogo.png|Eventual Gamejolt Thumbnail image for Encore Encore.png Navigation Category:Games Category:POPGOES Encore Category:Scrapped Content